


untitled

by greenapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Short, folkloric imagery and symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapple/pseuds/greenapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The claws and hair came later, for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

The day his dad begins to walk on four legs instead of two, Dean is thirteen. The claws and hair came later, for both of them.

“You have such big eyes,” his father says.

So he closes them.

“Better, better,” he says, and drags his teeth along the long crest of one rib.

 

One night his father swallows a leg (his left). Enveloped whole in his stretched and furry skin, sharp things he supposes to be bones or knife edges or dreams poke and slice into him. His father’s teeth gently gnaw on his genitals, his shifting scrotum, the soft penis a gentle sponge in his mouth. The wailing eyes look up under heavy, hairy lids as if to ask, Can you blame me?

 

Dean was thirteen, the day his father began to walk on four legs instead of two. His body: a struggling, bursting, plaintive thing, skin scented like something freshly baked and blood aching red in his lips, in his dick, belly heavy with lust; and he followed the line of blood back to the source of the ache, unable to disguise something so powerful, so primitive.

Where are you going, what are you doing, what path have you abandoned, his father asks of him, and his son pours the bourbon and moves his hands over his father’s body, enacting a transformation.

One day, his hand disappears down the wolf’s throat. Another, the day his father’s fingers turned to black claws, takes a piece from his side, or his shoulder, a dripping red ache. His own mouth, just as hungry, nips and sucks and bites; he won’t stop, doesn’t want to stop, until he’s swallowed whole, until the trick is complete, and they’ve become one.


End file.
